Mall Madness
by keep-me-posted
Summary: It's just another day at the mall for Franny...until her 5-year old son, Wilbur, gets lost! MTR OneShot.


I do not own any of the characters from Meet the Robinsons, although I do own the DVD, lol.

* * *

At the mall, Franny exited Toy Kingdom, holding tightly onto her son's hand. Carl followed close behind. Franny got on her knees, so she was the same height as her five year old.

"Sweetie, why did you touch that toy when I told you not to?"

Wilbur didn't look at her, "I don't know."

"Honey, we cannot afford to buy everything you break in every store we go to."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Franny hugged him, "Oh, I know you are. But to prove you are truly sorry, you have to promise me that you won't touch anything else unless I let you, okay?"

Wilbur nodded, and wiped his nose with his arm.

"Oh, Wilbur, don't do that. That's yucky." She grabbed a wet nap from her purse and began wiping his arm.

"Yeah, that's yucky!" Wilbur laughed.

Franny smiled and raised herself off the ground. "Okay, next stop, Techno Palace. I've got to get your dad some batteries."

Franny grabbed her son's hand and headed to the door of the electronic store. She let go of his hand when she noticed a sign on the left window. It said, "You break it you buy it" in big bold letters. Franny looked down at her son, who was crashing a toy truck into a mall bench. Her stomach lurched.

She looked over at Carl, "Carl, could you watch Wilbur for a minute while I go buy some batteries for Cornelius?"

Wilbur began crashing his toy truck into Carl's foot. "Ka-boom! Oh no, help us, King Wilbur!"

Carl chuckled gently, "Sure thing, Fran."

"Thanks so much!" Franny smiled and headed into Techno Palace.

Wilbur stopped crashing his truck. "Where's Mommy going?"

"Just getting some batteries," Carl told him.

"Well, I wanna go with her!" Wilbur exclaimed, racing to the door.

Carl held him back, "Hang on there, little buddy. She'll be out in a minute."

He looked from the store to Carl. "Okay…" Wilbur walked over to the bench, sat down, and started making the truck fly through the air.

Carl smiled at Wilbur then heard a high-pitched noise coming from his right. Carl looked over to see another robot chopping up several vegetables at one time, and scooping them into boiling pot near him. The crowd around cheered.

"Show off," Carl mumbled under his breath.

Franny showed up behind him. "Wow, can you do that, Carl?"

Carl turned, frowning.

"I'm kidding! You're a way better robot than him."

Carl smiled. "Got the batteries?"

"Yep, I'm all set," She replied, patting the brown bag she was holding. "And best of all, nothing was broken."

Carl nodded.

"Speaking of which, where's Wilbur?" Franny asked, searching around her.

"He's right over there," Carl said, pointing to the nearby bench.

But the bench Carl was pointing to was empty. Wilbur was gone!

Franny raced over to the blank bench and stuck her head underneath, "Wilbur?" Her head came back up. "Wilbur?" She called again, this time more frantically.

It wasn't like Franny to freak out easily, but Wilbur has never gotten lost in stores. His downside was breaking things, not getting lost.

Carl went over to comfort her, "I'm really sorry, Franny. He was just here a second ago."

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," Franny said, although she didn't believe her, herself.

Franny and Carl went over to a security guard near the front of the mall. "Hi, Sir," Franny said, calmly as possible. "Have you seen my son? He's about this size, with black hair and-"

"You are to keep hold of your children at all times, Ma'am," The guard interrupted.

Franny placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"You are to keep hold of your children at all times, Ma'am," The guard repeated, slowly this time.

"I was keeping hold of him."

"Well, then how did you lose him?"

"I didn't lose him!"

The guard looked down at her, "Then where is he?"

"He's missing!" Franny yelled. It took a lot to have Franny lose her temper, and the guard had just reached that point.

"You are to keep hold of your children at all times, Ma'am," The guard said, once again.

"Look here…Davis," Franny said, reading the guard's nametag. "I had to go into a store, to get something for my husband, and I left my son with Carl here, because if I brought Wilbur with me, he'd have, most likely, broken something."

Davis laughed, "You left your son with a robot?"

"Carl is more than a robot. He is a member of this family!"

"And which family is that?"

"The Robinson family," Franny said quickly.

Davis paused, "Robinson as in Cornelius Robinson?"

Franny nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ma'am! We'll get a search team on your son right away!" Davis said, grabbing his walkie-talkie. "Hi, Jordan? We've got a missing child running around in the mall."

"Do we have a description?" The voice spoke through the talkie.

Franny handed Davis a picture of Wilbur, which she kept in her purse.

"Yeah," Davis replied. "He's very small. He's got black hair and brown eyes."

"What was he wearing when he was last seen?"

Franny spoke into the walkie-talkie, "He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a little cloud on it, and tan khakis."

"Thanks very much, Mrs…?"

"Robinson," Franny replied into the talkie.

"Robinson?" Jordan spoke. "As in Cornelius Robinson?"

"Yes," Franny answered.

"We'll get right on it, Ma'am!"

Franny thanked Jordan and Davis. Carl repeated the thanks, as well. She waved and walked over to a bench.

"Remind me to thank Cornelius when we get home. His name sure comes in handy, sometimes." She sat down, and put her head in her hands.

Carl patted Franny on the back, gently. "I'm sure he's fine, Fran-"

"Mommy!" Wilbur yelled, running to his mom.

"Wilbur, sweetheart!" She ran to him, locking him in a hug. She began kissing him several times.

"Ahhh, kiss attack!" Wilbur exclaimed, giggling.

"Where were you?"

Wilbur pointed to Toy Kingdom, where the manager was outside, waving.

'Oh no,' Franny said to herself. 'What happened this time?'

She walked over to the store manager, "I'm sorry, sir. Did my son break something else?" Franny got ready to pull out her wallet.

"No, he didn't break anything," The manager said, a smile upon his face.

"Oh, what did he do then?"

"He said he felt bad for breaking that toy train, and he offered up his own toy truck to replace it."

Franny stood open-mouthed, "H-he did?"

"Yes, but obviously, I couldn't accept his toy. But, he insisted he do something to make up for, as he said, for the boo-boo he made. So, I had him stack shelves for a few minutes."

"My boo-boo is lifted!" Wilbur said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Franny smiled and tickled his tummy, "That was a very nice thing to do, Wilbur, but you have to remember to tell someone when you leave. We were looking everywhere for you."

"I did," Wilbur said. "I told Carl I was going to the toy store."

Franny looked over at Carl.

"Well, I didn't hear him!" Carl said, innocently.

"He probably told you when that annoying robot over there was making loud noises across the way," The manager suggested.

Carl nodded. Wilbur must have said he was leaving right when Carl heard that high-pitched noise.

Wilbur hugged his mom's legs, "So, now can you take me to go get batteries?"

Franny smiled, "Is that why you did all this?"

"I know the reason you went into the store was 'cuz you were afraid I'd break the batteries. But I promised I wouldn't break anything anymore, remember?" Wilbur said.

"I do," Franny said. "So, let's go get those batteries, shall we?"

Franny and Wilbur raced into Techno Palace, laughing.

Carl sat down on the bench, across the store. Less than a minute later, a crash was heard inside the store.

"Wilbur!" Franny yelled.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please R&R! =)


End file.
